Celui que mon coeur désire
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Cinquante ans après sa transformation, Elena est au bord du gouffre : Stefan l'a quitté pour retourner avec Rebekah… Elle se laisse mourir de faim et décide d'en finir, mais ce n'est pas de l'avis d'un certain vampire, dont les sentiments pour la jeune femme n'ont jamais cessés ! / Delena - Stebekah - Klaroline - Kalejah !


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**4****ème**** O.S de mon premier sondage, j'en viens enfin à bout après deux semaines intensifs à le vouloir parfait… En espérant qu'il le soit à vos yeux… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Petit synopsis des personnages secondaires :**

**Alaric n'a dénoncé personne au Conseil dans l'épisode 3x21, mais les évènements se déroulent de la même façon. Caroline apprend que Tyler l'a trompé et rompt avec lui dès l'instant où Bonnie renverse le sortilège qui a maintenu Klaus dans le corps du garçon. Jeremy quitte Mystic Falls, Matt et Bonnie développent des sentiments et finissent par se marier et fonder une famille. Elena est transformée dans l'accident, et Stefan l'emmène loin de Mystic Falls après la fin du lycée. Caroline retrouve Klaus à Paris, et se donne à lui… **

**Quant à Damon, il faudra lire l'O.S pour le savoir…**

* * *

**Celui que mon cœur désire**

_Mon cœur était meurtri, dès l'instant où il avait franchit le seuil de notre appartement en me disant qu'il me quittait… Après cinquante années à vivre ensemble… Il me quittait pour Elle. Celle à cause de qui j'étais devenue celle que je suis aujourd'hui…_

_**Cinquante ans dans le futur !**_

_**Manhattan !**_

**Stefan était loin de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Elena. Environs plusieurs pâtés de maison. Il avait profité du fait qu'elle était en appel longue distance avec Caroline, qui vivait à Paris avec Klaus, pour prétexter vouloir marcher un peu. Il s'était retrouvé dans un bar, et but plusieurs vers de Tequila, sans ressentir le moindre effet de l'alcool sur lui. Plus les années passées, plus longtemps il mettait à être saoul.**

**Quelqu'un bougea un tabouret à côté de lui, alors qu'il était assis au bar, et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour découvrir qui était cette personne. Sa simple odeur lui avait donné la réponse… Une odeur qu'il n'avait pas sentit depuis près de cinquante ans !**

_« Un Martini s'il vous plaît ! »_

« Oui Mademoiselle ! » fit le barman.

« Bonjour Stefan ! » dit la fille.

« Rebekah, quelle surprise ! » dit Stefan en portant le verre à sa bouche. « Tu me suis ? »

**Il but une gorgée de ce qui était sa quinzième Tequila depuis son arrivée.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais _oui_ ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Le serveur apporta son verre à Rebekah, qui but immédiatement une gorgée.**

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? » questionna Stefan.

« Comment va Elena ? » répliqua-t-elle. « Elle s'est faite à sa condition ? Je veux dire, ça fait quand même cinquante ans ! »

**Stefan lui décocha un regard entendu, mais qui fit sourire la blonde.**

« Alors, comment va Elena ? » redemanda Rebekah. « Je t'assure ça m'intéresse ! »

« Ne te donne pas cette peine, je sais que tu t'en moques ! » dit Stefan.

« Oh, allez Stefan, dis-moi ! » insista Rebekah. « D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne de ne pas voir Damon dans les parages, alors qu'ils se parlent presque tous les jours au téléphone ! »

**Stefan, qui s'apprêtait à boire, arrêta net son geste et regarda la jeune fille à ses côtés. Comment ? Damon et Elena avaient gardés contact, alors que cette dernière lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas ?**

« Oooooh, tu ne savais pas… » fit mine de dire Rebekah.

« Comment toi tu le sais ? » demanda Stefan.

« Il ce peut que j'ai espionné ton frère, et Elena ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Pour t'ouvrir les yeux ! » dit-elle. « Tu es avec une fille qui parle toujours à ton frère dans ton dos. Elena est toujours amoureuse de ton frère, et depuis qu'elle est vampire son amour, son désir pour lui s'est intensifié, même si elle t'a choisit ! »

**Stefan vida d'un trait son verre, et descendit de son tabouret, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il savait Rebekah sur ses talons, mais ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de le suivre. Il ne cessait de fulminer intérieurement, pour ne pas avoir prédit qu'Elena resterait en contact avec Damon. **

« Stefan attend ! » lui dit Rebekah.

**Ce dernier s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir, puis, en une seconde, il avait empoigné Rebekah par les épaules et l'avait plaqué contre le mur d'une ruelle déserte et sombre. Les deux vampires se fixèrent intensément, et Stefan eut comme l'impression de se retrouver plus d'un siècle en arrière, dans les années 20 lorsqu'il avait fait la rencontre de Rebekah. Comme attiré par un aimant, Stefan fondit sur la bouche de Rebekah et l'embrassa. Cette dernière fut plus que ravie de lui rendre ce baiser. Transcendé par ce baiser, Stefan se colla un peu plus contre Rebekah, et lui arracha la moitié de son collant. Elle lui défit son jean et le laissa entrer en elle. Ce n'était pas tendre, ni brutal, mais c'était fort et Stefan se sentait… différent !**

_**Appartement d'Elena & Stefan !**_

**Elena avait raccroché depuis longtemps de sa conversation d'avec Caroline, qui semblait plus qu'heureuse avec Klaus depuis cinq décennies. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais pardonné à ce dernier d'avoir détruit sa vie en tuant ceux qu'elle aimait, le passé était derrière eux et elle avait fait l'effort de passer sur tout ça en voyant le bonheur que ressentait Caroline avec lui. Après tout, le bonheur de ses amis comptait énormément pour elle. Elle avait été très heureuse quand Matt et Bonni avaient refait leur vie ensemble, se mariant et fondant leur famille, toujours à Mystic Falls. Jeremy, qui avait rencontré sa femme sur le campus de Denver, et qui avait également fondé sa propre famille.**

**Elena savait que, malgré tout, elle les perdrait tôt ou tard. Le temps avait déjà de l'emprise sur eux, et la jeune fille savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps…**

_**New Jersey !**_

**A des kilomètres de l'île de Manhattan, Damon savourait, après avoir été invité à entrer dans ce petit appartement, le sang chaud d'une jeune étudiante. Il ne l'avait pas tué, se contentant de l'hypnotisé pour qu'elle ne crie pas pour ne pas alerter qui que ce soit. De toute façon, il lui effacerait la mémoire très vite. Oui, il avait promit à Caroline de ne plus faire subir ce qu'elle avait subit aux autres, mais Damon ne faisait que se nourrir, rien de plus !**

**Il se mordit le poignet et fit boire son sang à sa **_**« proie » **_**!**

« Allez, bois, c'est ça. Tu vas te sentir mieux après ! » lui dit-il.

**Il retira son poignet, et la plaie au cou de la jeune fille se cicatrisa. Elle était blonde… Damon s'interdisait les brunes, car ça lui rappelait Elena. Même s'il restait en contact avec elle, afin de prendre des nouvelles de son frère et elle, il ne s'était pas interposé entre leur couple. Hypnotisant la jeune fille afin qu'elle oublie tout ce qui venait de se passer, il l'hypnotisa pour qu'elle se couche une fois qu'il sera parti.**

**Dès que ce fut fait, Damon marcha dans les rues du quartier dans lequel vivait sa dernière **_**victime**_**. Il pensait à Elena chaque jour depuis cinquante ans. Après sa transformation, elle s'était souvenue des souvenirs qu'il lui avait effacé, et bien qu'elle lui eue pardonné, elle avait choisit Stefan. Ça lui avait fait du mal, mais il avait respecté sa décision. Il avait, à plusieurs reprises, tenter de se battre pour elle, mais comme il lui avait dit il y a bien longtemps, elle méritait beaucoup mieux que lui… Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines, et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Il tentait de s'en convaincre…**

_**Manhattan !**_

**Stefan entra dans son appartement, bien décidé à tirer les vers du nez à Elena. D'accord, il venait de la tromper avec Rebekah, mais si elle avait dit vrai, que les appels ou autres que se passaient Elena et Damon, alors il prendrait une décision radicale, quitte à en souffrir.**

**Quand il passa la porte, il fut accueillit par Elena, qui l'embrassa. Il voulut la repousser, mais c'est elle qui se détacha, fronçant les sourcils.**

« Tu as bu, et, tu sens… » dit-elle en se reculant.

**Elle avait reconnue l'odeur de l'alcool et du sexe, mais également une odeur qu'elle n'avait pas sentie depuis très, très longtemps. Elle vit une trace rose à la base de son cou, et ce fut l'évidence même pour elle : Stefan venait de la tromper avec une autre !**

« Je rêve ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Tu sors quelques heures soi-disant pour marcher, tu te soûle, et tu me trompes ? »

« C'était pas du tout prévu, mais entre temps j'ai appris que tu avais gardé contact avec Damon ! » répliqua Stefan, gardant son calme.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » demanda Elena.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance ! » répondit-il. « Alors, tu vois toujours Damon derrière mon dos ? »

« Je n'ai pas revu Damon depuis cinquante ans ! » réfuta Elena. « On s'appelle une fois par mois, et jamais plus de quelques minutes. »

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Stefan.

« Parce que même si toi t'es en froid avec lui, il ne désire rien de plus que d'avoir de tes nouvelles de temps en temps, mais comme t'es borné et que tu refuses de tourner la page alors c'est à travers moi qu'il prend de tes nouvelles ! » claqua Elena. « Maintenant dis-moi qui t'a dit que je gardais contact avec Damon. Est-ce que c'est avec elle que tu viens de me tromper ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça Stefan.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Elena.

**Et là, sur le pas de la porte apparut Rebekah !**

« Salut Elena ! » sourit Rebekah.

« Rebekah ! » souffla Elena avant de regarder à nouveau Stefan. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

**Il avait ouvert une grande valise et y jeta toutes ses affaires. Il referma le tout et alla déposer la valise sur le pas de la porte.**

« Je m'en vais ! » dit Stefan.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Elena. « Tu me quittes, parce que je continue à parler à Damon une fois par mois ? »

« Tu m'avais promis que tu n'étais plus amoureuse de lui ! » dit Stefan.

« Et alors ? » s'écria Elena. « C'est une raison pour couper tout lien avec ton frère ? C'est ton frère Stefan, et c'est aussi mon ami… »

« Tu me l'as caché, et c'est déjà assez dur à digérer ! » avoua Stefan. « Qu'est-ce que tu me caches d'autres ? »

« Je ne te cache rien du tout Stefan je te le jure ! » éclata-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas eu des nouvelles de Damon depuis des semaines. C'est lui qui appelle toujours en premier, pas moi. Tout ce dont on parle c'est de toi et moi ! »

« Malheureusement ce n'est pas suffisant. » dit Stefan.

« Alors tu vas partir avec Rebekah et mettre les cinquante années qu'on a passé ensemble à la poubelle ? » cracha Elena. « Je t'aime Stefan, pas Damon ! »

« Au revoir Elena ! » dit Stefan.

**Il prit sa valise et quitta l'appartement. Elena tenta de le rattraper, mais Rebekah s'interposa, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.**

« Ne nous suis pas Elena, ou bien tu le regretteras ! » lui dit-elle.

« T'es fière de toi ? » siffla Elena. « Tu me tues, et là tu détruit mon couple. Félicitations, et moi qui pensais que ton frère avait été le seul à avoir gâché ma vie, ce que tu viens de faire est pire ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrais très bien soin de Stefan ! » railla Rebekah. « Après tout, il m'a aimé la première ! »

**Rebekah ferma la porte en s'en allant, un immense sourire sur le visage.**

**Tombant à genoux, Elena sentit sa gorge se serrer, avec l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Un simple mensonge, ou plutôt une promesse faite à Damon pour ne pas mettre son frère en colère, venait de mettre fin à son couple, qui durait depuis cinq décennies.**

_**Cinq jours plus tard !**_

_**Paris !**_

**Assise sur le balcon de leur immense duplex, Caroline tenait son téléphone dans la main, inquiète. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Elena depuis cinq jours. D'habitude, elles s'envoyaient des textos tous les jours pour parler de tout et de rien, mais depuis cinq jours, plus rien.**

« Un problème Trésor ? » demanda Klaus.

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Elena depuis cinq jours ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu crois qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ? » dit Klaus. « Non parce que, en cinquante ans y a pas une journée où vous n'êtes pas scotchés au téléphone toutes les deux ! »

« Je sais, et je trouve ça bizarre ! » dit Caroline.

« Appelle-la ! » dit Klaus.

**Elle composa aussitôt le numéro d'Elena, mais rien ne se passa. Seul le bruit sonore du **_**bip bip**_** habituel se fit entendre.**

« C'est pas normal ! » dit Caroline.

**Le téléphone de Klaus sonna, et il répondit :**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kol ? »

_« Stefan est avec Rebekah, en ce moment même ! »_

« Comment tu le sais ? »

_« Ils sont devant moi, et tiens-toi bien, je suis à Venise ! »_

« Il a quitté Elena ? »

« _Il semblerait, et mon p'tit doigt me dit que notre chère sœur y est pour quelque chose ! »_

« J'appelle Damon ! » dit Caroline.

**Elle composa le numéro de Damon, et il décrocha après trois sonneries :**

_« Caroline, que me vaut cet appel ? »_

« Dis-moi que t'es pas loin de New-York ? »

_« Je suis à Brooklyn, pourquoi cette question ? »_

« Parce que ton abruti de frère vient de plaquer Elena et que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ma meilleure amie depuis cinq jours ! »

« _Donne-moi son adresse ! »_

_**Manhattan !**_

**A peine Caroline lui avait-elle donné l'adresse, que Damon s'éclipsa dans tout New-York pour gagner Manhattan. Il avait finit par héler un taxi, et l'avait hypnotisé pour conduire à toute vitesse à l'adresse donnée par Caroline. Dès qu'il en saurait plus, Damon trouverait son frère et lui botterait les fesses pour avoir abandonné Elena, après toutes ces années…**

**Arrivée en bas du bâtiment, Damon hypnotisa le chauffeur, et sortit du taxi sans payer. Il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et s'éclipsa à toute vitesse jusqu'au cinquième étage. Il trouva l'appartement, et ouvrit la porte. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit qu'Elena était par terre, le visage pâle. Il tenta un pied dans l'appartement, et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune entrave. Il entra pressement à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui.**

« Elena, réveille-toi, hey, Elena ! » la secoua-t-il doucement. « C'est moi Damon ! »

**Elle ne se réveillait pas. Elle gémissait si bas que Damon jurerait qu'elle était morte. Il le releva et plaça sa tête sur ses genoux. Il lui fallait du sang, et ce ne serait pas prudent d'aller chercher un humain maintenant, alors Damon se mordit le poignet et le plaqua contre la bouche d'Elena, qui ne réagit pas. Damon utilisa les grands moyens. Avec sa main libre, il ouvrit la bouche d'Elena, se remordit le poignet qui avait cicatrisé, et le plaqua une nouvelle fois contre la bouche d'Elena. Cette fois, le sang coula dans sa gorge.**

**Enfin, Elena réagit alors que le sang continuait de couler dans sa gorge. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et, en voyant Damon, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Comment avait-il su ? Elle voulut parler mais Damon l'en empêcha :**

« Bois ! »

**Elle planta ses crocs dans le poignet de Damon, et aspira son sang. **_**Heureusement que je me suis nourris lorsque Caroline m'a appelé, **_**pensa Damon. Il la laissa prendre encore un peu de sang, avant de l'arrêter.**

**Elle retira ses crocs, et prit une grande goulée d'air.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as pris de faire ça ? » la gronda Damon. « Te laisser mourir comme ça, non mais t'es malade ! »

« Il… Il est parti… Il m'a quitté ! » craqua-t-elle.

**Damon la prit dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Il la serra contre lui et la laissa pleurer autant qu'elle le souhaitait. C'était si bon de la tenir dans ses bras. Ça faisait cinquante ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Son amour pour elle n'avait pas disparu…**

**Les pleurs d'Elena se tarirent, mais elle resta dans les bras de Damon. Ce dernier envoya un texto à Caroline, lui disant qu'Elena était hors de danger…**

_**Paris !**_

**Caroline, qui ne dormait que d'un œil, entendit le vibreur de son portable. Elle se redressa d'un bond sur le lit, réveillant Klaus.**

« Quoi encore ? » gronda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« C'est Damon ! » dit-elle avant de soupirer de soulagement. « Elena va bien ! »

« Bonne nouvelle, maintenant on peut se recoucher ? » demanda-t-il. « On discutera de tout ça quand il fera jour ! »

« T'es un vrai rabat-joie ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Elle reposa son portable avant de se rallonger dans les bras de Klaus…**

**Le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, Klaus fit part de son idée à Caroline.**

« Tu veux qu'on aille à Londres ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça-t-il. « On pourrait demander à Damon de venir avec Elena, ce qui lui ferait le plus grand bien après ce qui vient de se passer, et elle va avoir besoin de toi ! »

« Tu serais prêt à faire ça hein ? » sourit-elle. « Tu détestes Damon ! »

« C'est vrai que je ne peux que le détester après ce qu'il t'a fait mais, il s'est excusé et, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais j'ai fais beaucoup d'effort en ce qui concerne tes amis ! » dit-il. « Surtout après ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! »

« Mais c'est du passé, puisque tu m'as aussi pardonné ! » dit-elle en lui touchant la main.

« Exact ! » affirma-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi Londres ? » demanda-t-elle. « D'accord y a le Manoir de ta famille, mais Elijah y est, avec Katherine ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? » dit-il. « Tout se passera bien ! »

_**Manhattan !**_

**Elena se réveilla dans son lit, les mêmes vêtements sur elle depuis cinq jours. Elle avait mal à la tête…**

« Ah ma tête ! » grimaça-t-elle en portant une main à son front.

_« T'es resté cinq jours sans te nourrir, c'est normal ! »_

**Elle tourna la tête en suivant la voix, et elle vit Damon, assis sur une chaise, une poche de sang dans les mains. Il se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha du lit et s'y assis, puis, tendit la poche de sang à Elena.**

« Allez, tu dois reprendre des forces avant de prendre l'avion ! » lui dit-il.

« L'avion ? » répéta-t-elle en prenant la poche de sang.

« Caroline m'a appelé pendant que tu dormais ! » expliqua-t-il. « On est invité au Manoir des Originels à Londres. Klaus a déjà réservé nos billets qui n'attendent que nous à l'aéroport ! »

« Klaus a fait ça ? » s'étonna Elena.

« Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Caroline, tu le sais bien ! » dit-il. « Allez, bois ! »

**Elena vida le contenu de la poche de sang, et elle se sentit bien mieux.**

« Tu devrais prendre une douche ! » lui suggéra-t-il. « Je vais préparer ta valise ! »

« Damon, comment t'as su que Stefan m'avait quitté ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Kol l'a apprit à Klaus, Caroline a tout entendu et elle m'a appelé aussitôt ! » répondit-il.

« Kol le savait ? » dit-elle.

« Il a vu Stefan et Rebekah en Italie ! » dit Damon.

« Oh ! » fit Elena ! »

« Allez, va prendre une douche, on décolle dans trois heures ! »

**Elena se leva donc du lit et alla dans la salle de bain, prit une douche sous laquelle elle éclata en sanglot…**

**Elle s'habilla d'un ensemble de survêtement, et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de soigner sa tenue, pas alors qu'elle avait le cœur brisé en mille morceaux. Damon l'attendait dans le salon, pianotant sur son téléphone…**

_**Aéroport de Heathrow !**_

_**Londres !**_

**Après huit heures de vol, Elena et Damon arrivèrent à Londres. La jeune fille ne lâchait pas la main de Damon une seule fois. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver seule… Et puis, sa présence la réconfortait, elle se sentait moins abandonnée. **

**En sortant de l'aéroport, ils furent surpris de tomber sur Kol, qui les attendait près d'une Berline noire aux vitres teintées.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » demanda Damon.

« Je suis votre chauffeur ! » répondit Kol. « Nik et sa jolie blonde sont déjà au Manoir ! »

**Il leur ouvrit la portière, et Damon fit signe à Elena de monter dans le véhicule. Damon mit l'unique valise d'Elena dans le coffre, puis, la rejoignit sur la banquette arrière, tandis que Kol se mit au volant et démarra. Personne ne parla de tout le trajet. Elena avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule à Damon, luttant contre l'envie de pleurer. Elle avait hâte de revoir Caroline. Elle pourrait se confier à elle et pleurer sur l'épaule de son amie.**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Kol engagea la voiture dans la grande allée du Manoir, qui était gigantesque, et s'arrêta devant un escalier en marbre. En sortant de la voiture, Elena avait plus l'impression d'être devant un château plutôt qu'un Manoir. **

**La double-porte s'ouvrit sur Caroline, qui descendit en courant les escaliers pour rejoindre Elena. Les deux amies se tombèrent dans les bras, sans dire un seul mot, mais quand Caroline entendit Elena couiner, signe qu'elle s'apprêtait à pleurer :**

« Damon, prends la valise d'Elena, Klaus va te montrer vos chambres ! »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Damon.

**Caroline prit la main d'Elena, et s'éclipsa derrière le Manoir. Elles marchèrent toutes les deux, bras dessus bras dessous, dans l'immense terrain verdoyant de la propriété. Elena fut surprise de voir une écurie assez immense, des parterres de fleurs et des arbres à fruits ou à fleurs sur tout le domaine.**

« C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? » dit Caroline.

« C'est magnifique ! » dit Elena.

« La chambre de Nik a une vue sur tout le domaine, et je crois que ta chambre aura la même ! » expliqua Caroline.

« Merci ! » dit Elena. « En tout cas j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il accepterait de m'accueillir, avec Damon. »

« J'ai été très surprise aussi quand il m'en a fait la proposition, mais il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour moi alors, j'en profite ! » exposa Caroline.

« Tu as de la chance ! » avoua Elena. « Tu es avec quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment ! »

« Ma chérie ! » commença à dire Caroline en arrêtant sa marche. « Stefan t'aime, sois-en sûre, mais il a été assez idiot pour laisser Rebekah s'immiscer entre vous ! »

« Il a couché avec elle avant de rompre avec moi ! » lui apprit Elena. « Quand il est rentré ce soir-là il, il sentait l'alcool, le sexe, et il y avait l'odeur de Rebekah sur lui ! Il m'a quitté parce que je lui ai pas dis que j'avais gardé le contact avec Damon ! »

**Et elle se mit à pleurer. Caroline l'attira dans ses bras, lui frictionna le dos et la laissa évacuer sa peine.**

« Il ne te mérite pas ma chérie, mais ne te laisse pas abattre ! » lui dit Caroline. « Ne cherche plus à en finir avec ta vie ! »

« A quoi ça sert, d'avoir accepté de devenir un vampire si au final c'est pour qu'il me quitte ? » sanglota Elena. « C'est lui que j'ai choisis ce soir-là, et c'est à cause d'_Elle_ que je suis devenue comme ça ! »

« Je sais ! » souffla Caroline.

« Comme si ça lui suffisait pas de m'avoir tué… » hoqueta Elena. « Elle vient de me prendre ma raison de vivre ! »

« Je suis désolé ma chérie ! » dit Caroline. « Si je pouvais t'aider à t'enlever ta peine je le ferais ! »

**Elena s'écarta de son amie doucement, et sécha ses larmes.**

« Comment t'as fais, quand Tyler t'a trompé ? » demanda Elena.

« Wow, ça remonte à si longtemps que j'en suis venu à oublier ce traître ! » sourit Caroline.

« T'as réussi à l'oublier ? » demanda à nouveau Elena.

« Oui, grâce à Klaus ! » répondit Caroline. « Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que je voulais vraiment ! »

« Et t'es tombée amoureuse de lui comment ? » voulut savoir Elena.

« J'étais déjà amoureuse de lui quand je suis venue le retrouver à Paris, et je ne regrette pas ma décision ! » dit Caroline. « Je sais que Klaus est celui qu'il me faut, il fait de mon éternité un vrai conte de fée. Je suis traité comme une vraie princesse, et je sais que tu finiras par trouver ton véritable amour Elena ! »

« Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi Caroline, je suis tellement amoureuse de Stefan, on a vécu tellement de choses ensemble, je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait mit cinquante ans d'amour à la poubelle à cause d'un petit mensonge ! » répliqua Elena.

« Ça prendra du temps ! » lui dit Caroline en lui agrippant les épaules. « Mais tu arriveras à tourner la page ! »

« Tu m'aideras ? » quémanda Elena.

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça Caroline.

**De son côté, Damon, qui, après avoir déposé la valise d'Elena dans la chambre qu'elle occuperait, rejoignit Klaus, Kol et Elijah, qui se trouvait dans le salon qui devait faire au moins cinq fois celui de la pension à Mystic Falls.**

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le bar.

« Fais comme chez toi ! » l'invita Klaus.

« Merci ! » dit Damon.

**Il se servit un verre de Scotch et but une gorgée, avant d'aller se poster à la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon, qui lui, donnait sur le grand jardin. Il vit Elena et Caroline, assise au pied d'un chêne à se tenir la main et à parler. Il ne pouvait pas entendre d'où il se trouvait, mais il pouvait deviner le sujet de leur conversation : Stefan !**

« Si jamais je croise votre sœur je lui fais la peau ! » dit Damon.

« Et pour ton frère ? » demanda Kol.

« C'est le premier sur ma liste ! » répondit Damon.

« Vois le bon côté des choses ! » dit Klaus.

« Ah bon parce qu'il y a un bon côté ? » railla Damon.

« Oui, tu vas pouvoir reconquérir Elena ! » dit Klaus.

« Pas après ce qu'elle vient de subir ! » réfuta Damon. « Mais je referais pas la connerie de la laisser toute seule ! »

« N'écoute pas mes frères, Damon ! » intervint Elijah. « Elena a besoin d'un ami avant tout, et elle doit se remettre du choc qu'elle vient de subir ! »

« Je le sais bien ! » dit Damon. « En espérant que ce séjour à Londres lui fera du bien, même si elle doit rester ici un siècle ! »

« Vous pourrez rester ici autant que vous le souhaiterez ! » lui dit Elijah.

« Merci ! » répondit Damon.

**Il continua d'observer les deux jeunes femmes discuter à l'extérieur, et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il en vit un sur le visage d'Elena.**

_**Trois ans plus tard !**_

_**Londres !**_

**Il avait fallu plus de deux ans à Elena pour se remettre entièrement de sa rupture avec Stefan. Elle se réveillait souvent en pleine nuit, suite à un cauchemar où elle revivait sans cesse le départ de Stefan, ou bien elle le voyait avec Rebekah… Damon n'était jamais loin – la chambre d'en face – et il était toujours présent lorsqu'elle faisait ces cauchemars. Elle se réveillait en sursaut, en pleurs, et elle restait blottit dans les bras du vampire plusieurs minutes…**

**Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle vivait à Londres, dans le Manoir des Originels, et elle se remettait petit à petit. Les morceaux brisés de son cœur se recollaient un peu plus chaque jour, mais ce n'était pas gagné. Ce qui l'avait étonné le plus, c'est ce jour-là, trois semaines après son arrivée à Londres… Lorsque Katherine était venue lui parler…**

_**Flash-back**__** :**_

_**Trois ans plus tôt !**_

_**Assise sur son lit depuis la matinée, Elena resta indifférente lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte… Mais elle s'ouvrit sur une personne qu'Elena ne pensait pas croiser, même en sachant qu'elle vivait ici avec Elijah.**_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Katherine ? » demanda Elena._

_« D'une, que tu sortes un peu de cette chambre ! » répondit Katherine. « Et de deux, que tu me suives, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! »_

_**Voyant que Katherine n'était pas prête à lâcher prise, Elena sortit de son lit à regret, et rejoignit son ancêtre, qui la conduisit à l'extérieur du Manoir, plus précisément vers les boxes à chevaux.**_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » demanda Elena._

_« C'est ta surprise ! » dit Katherine._

_**Elle s'arrêta devant une stalle, et ouvrit la porte en bois. Un magnifique cheval au pelage marron s'y trouvait en train de dormir. Katherine entra dans la salle, entraînant doucement Elena, en lui prenant la main, ce qui surprit cette dernière. Katherine s'agenouilla près du cheval et lui caressa affectueusement l'encolure, le réveillant.**_

_« Il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle à Elena._

_« Il est magnifique ! » acquiesça cette dernière._

_« Il est à toi, ou plutôt, elle est à toi ! » dit Katherine. « C'est une très belle jument qu'Elijah vient de m'offrir, et je te l'offre en retour ! »_

_« Quoi ? Mais, tu viens de dire qu'Elijah te l'avait offert ! » s'étonna Elena._

_« Oui, puis je lui ai dis que c'était pour toi ! » dit Katherine. « Les chevaux sont bien plus fidèles que n'importe quel humain, ou vampire… »_

_« C'est ce que Klaus a dit une fois à Caroline ! » dit Elena._

_« Et il a raison ! » approuva Katherine. « Désormais, tu auras un ami à qui te confier, même si tu n'auras aucune réponse, tu trouveras beaucoup de réconfort en t'occupant d'elle ! »_

_**La jument s'était redressée sur ses quatre pattes, obligeant les deux parentes à se remettre sur leurs jambes. La jument secoua sa tête en hennissant, puis, cala son front contre l'épaule d'Elena.**_

_« Caresse-la, c'est ce qu'elle veut ! » l'encouragea Katherine._

_**Elena porta sa main sur l'encolure de la jument, et la caressa. La réaction de l'animal fut directe : elle frotta son front dans le cou d'Elena en hennissant, arrachant un sourire à Elena. **_

_« Quand je suis revenu ici avec Elijah, j'ai trouvé beaucoup de réconfort en m'occupant des chevaux, et j'ai fais la paix avec moi-même, faisant le tri dans mes sentiments. Je me suis donné à Elijah, et je ne le regrette pas ! » avoua Katherine._

_« Tu as réussi à oublier Stefan ? » demanda Elena._

_« Eh oui ! » acquiesça Katherine. « Ça te prendra plus de temps qu'à moi pour l'oublier, mais tu y arriveras ! »_

_« Ça, t'en sais rien ! » dit Elena._

_« Si Elena, je le sais ! » insista Katherine. « Et tu vas repartir du bon pied, reprendre ta vie en main. Tu as toute l'éternité pour ça, mais ne prends pas trop longtemps, parce que je connais quelqu'un qui n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer, et qui t'aime encore, même s'il reste ton ami ! »_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Elena avait passée toutes ses journées à s'occuper de sa jument, qu'elle avait prénommée **_**Jenna**_** !**

**Elle était en ce moment même dans le grand terrain de la propriété, où sa jument, un Pur Sang Espagnol, était assise sur l'herbe à se reposer. Elena était assise contre le flanc de sa jument, et écrivait dans son journal intime, qu'elle avait reprit peu de temps après son arrivée à Londres.**

_**Chère journal,**_

_**Je me sens mieux un peu plus chaque jour, mais l'absence de Stefan se fait encore et toujours ressentir en moi. C'est difficile de devoir oublier quelqu'un avec qui on a partagé tant de chose pendant plus de cinquante ans. L'imaginer vivre le parfait amour avec Rebekah est toujours aussi douloureux. Heureusement pour moi, Caroline est là pour m'aider. Même Klaus se montre gentil avec moi depuis que je suis venue vivre ici. C'est étrange, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait étant humaine, je ne peux plus le détester en le voyant être une toute autre personne. Etre avec Caroline depuis tout ce temps a vraiment fait de lui quelqu'un de bien. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais c'est sûr, mais je sais mettre le passé derrière moi… Katherine et moi sommes toujours aussi proche que depuis le jour où elle m'a offerte Jenna, ma jument qui est si adorable. Kol arrive à me redonner le sourire avec une petite blague ou un commentaire comique quand il voit que je suis sur le point de déprimer, enfin, quand il est au Manoir parce qu'il passe son temps à voyager ! Elijah est fidèle à lui-même…**_

_**Quant à Damon, j'ignore ce qu'il a en tête, ou ce qu'il peut ressentir. Il est là en tant qu'ami, mais d'après Katherine, il est toujours amoureux de moi. J'ignore ce que je ressens pour lui, mes sentiments sont confus, surtout depuis qu'il est de nouveau dans ma vie. Peut-être que je l'ai aimais il y a longtemps, mais qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ? Mes sentiments pour lui ont-ils disparus ? Telle est la question du jour : Que faire avec Damon ? **_

**Elle finit son écriture par trois petits points, avant de refermer son journal. Elle se laissa aller contre sa fidèle amie, qui se réveilla de sa petite sieste.**

**Ramenant sa jument à son boxe, Elena fut rejointe par Damon.**

« Bonne balade ? » demanda-t-il.

« Assez bonne ! » répondit-elle avant de sourire.

« Est-ce que ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ce soir ? » demanda-t-il. « Ciné plus resto, je te laisse choisir le film, même si c'est une histoire d'amour je prendrais sur moi pour rester éveillé tout du long ! »

**Elena se mit à rire doucement, avant de dire :**

« Ecoute Damon, je ne sais pas si je suis capable de me mêler à nouveau aux humains. J'ai pas trop envie de sortir ! »

« Oh allez, s'il te plaît Elena, t'es cloîtré dans ce Manoir depuis trois ans, il faut que tu sortes un peu, que tu vois du monde. » dit-il en insistant. « C'est pas un rendez-vous galant, juste une sortie entre amis, en tout bien tout honneur ! »

« Euh, je vais y réfléchir ! » finit-elle par dire.

« On dit demain soir, comme ça tu as tout le temps que tu souhaites pour y penser, d'accord ? » proposa-t-il.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Il l'aida à s'occuper de sa jument, et Elena fut étonnée de voir à quel point Jenna aimait les caresses de Damon.**

« Même les animaux femelles sont folles de moi ! » avait-il plaisanté.

**Elena avait éclatée de rire, et ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortirent des boxes. Damon raccompagna Elena jusqu'à sa chambre, mais quand il s'apprêtait à regagner la sienne :**

« Damon ? »

« Ouais ? » fit-il en se retournant vers elle.

« C'est d'accord, pour ce soir ! » lui dit-elle.

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui ! » rit-elle.

« Super, euh, on a qu'à dire dix-neuf heures ? » dit-il.

« Va pour dix-neuf heures ! » répondit-elle.

**Il rentra dans sa chambre, non sans cacher un sourire. Elena fit de même et entra à son tour dans sa chambre.**

**Sortis de la douche depuis plusieurs minutes, enroulée dans une serviette, ainsi qu'une autre pour ses cheveux, Elena fouillait dans sa garde-robe, qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé en trois ans. Elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir accompagné Caroline lors de ses séances mensuelles, quasi hebdomadaires, de shopping. Résultats des courses : elle n'avait rien à mettre pour son rendez-vous avec Damon.**

**Sous la colère, elle frappa du poing contre la porte en bois de dressing, y laissant un grand trou. La porte s'ouvrit sur Katherine, qui portait plusieurs piles de vêtements.**

« Détends-toi Elena, j'ai ce qui faut pour ton rencard ! » la rassura-t-elle.

« D'une, ce n'est pas un rencard juste une sortie entre amis, et de deux, comment t'es au courant ? » demanda Elena.

« Je vous ai entendu ! » répondit Katherine.

« Entendu ou espionner ? » haussa Elena.

« Quelle différence ça fait ? » dit Katherine. « Tu vas enfin sortir de cet endroit et passer une soirée avec Damon, même si ce n'est qu'en amis ! »

« Il y a un problème au fait que je ne veux qu'être amis avec lui ? » demanda Elena.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi, tu n'es pas prête à mener une nouvelle relation, ou bien tu as peur que Damon te fasse du mal ! » dit Katherine.

**Elena soupira, ce qui prouva à Katherine qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle tendit les bras à sa descendante, l'incitant à lui prendre les mains. Elena abdiqua, et laissa Katherine l'entraîner vers le lit, où elles s'assirent. Katherine lui enleva la serviette qui retenait ses cheveux mouillés.**

« Tu aimes encore Damon ou pas ? » voulut savoir Katherine.

« J'en sais rien ! » répondit Elena. « J'ai des sentiments pour lui, mais j'ai peur de ce qui se passera, je veux dire, Stefan m'a quitté et voilà que je me mets avec Damon, ça n'aurait aucun sens ! »

« Ce qui n'a pas de sens c'est que tu laisses ce que Stefan t'a fait t'atteindre ! » répliqua Katherine. « Il a été assez stupide pour écouter Rebekah, alors tant pis. Oui tu as eu le cœur brisé, mais ça ne durera pas et je sais de quoi je parle ! »

« Evidement, t'es tombé amoureuse des deux toi aussi ! » railla Elena.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Elena, aucun d'eux n'étaient vraiment fait pour moi, je le sais maintenant. Je suis heureuse avec Elijah, je n'ai plus à fuir Klaus ! » expliqua Katherine. « Suis-mon conseil Elena : oublie Stefan ce soir, oublie tout ce qui a pu se passer entre vous et profite de cette soirée avec Damon. A la fin, tu y verras plus clair dans ton cœur ! »

**Sans le vouloir, Elena fit couler quelques larmes. Katherine l'encercla de ses bras et la laissa pleurer une bonne fois pour toute. Quand, enfin, Elena se calma, Katherine l'aida à se préparer.**

**Au final, Elena fut vêtue d'un jean noir taille basse, d'un haut bleu aux manches courtes et lâches, qui retombaient sur ses épaules, dévoilant les bretelles d'un soutien-gorge noir et d'une paire de bottes en cuir, que Katherine avait insisté pour qu'elle les porte. Après avoir raidis et séchés ses cheveux, Katherine avait coiffé Elena d'une queue de cheval haute, laissant quelques mèches s'échapper devant ses yeux, puis, lui avait fait un maquillage léger mais qui serait certain de faire craquer Damon.**

**Quand Damon vit Elena descendre les escaliers du Manoir, pour le retrouver à l'entrée, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'est à peine s'il voyait Katherine, qui descendait à côté d'Elena.**

« Ferme la bouche Damon, tu as de la bave qui commence à couler ! » lui dit Katherine.

**Damon sortit de sa contemplation – pour le moment – et dit à Elena, qui venait de s'arrêter devant lui :**

« Tu es, magnifique ! »

« Merci, euh, Katherine est venue à mon secours je, je ne savais pas quoi mettre ! » avoua Elena.

« T'aurais pu mettre n'importe quoi, t'es toujours belle ! » lui dit-il.

**Elena sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.**

« Je pense que vous devriez y aller maintenant ! » leur dit Katherine.

« Ouais, euh, Elena ? » fit Damon en lui tendant son bras.

**Avant de partir avec lui, Elena se retourna vers Katherine et la prit dans ses bras, surprenant celle-ci, qui lui rendit quand même son étreinte.**

« Merci ! » lui chuchota Elena.

« Je t'en prie ! » sourit Katherine.

**Elena s'écarta, prit le bras de Damon, et ils quittèrent le Manoir. Elijah arriva derrière Katherine et glissa une main autour de sa taille, la faisant glisser sous le haut de sa femme.**

« Et si nous allions dans notre chambre pour le reste de la soirée ? » proposa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**Il fit glisser son nez dans ses cheveux bouclés, puis sur son épaule dénudée, et Katherine se laissa rapidement séduire. Elle se retourna pour capturer la bouche de son mari, qui la souleva dans ses bras afin qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il s'éclipsa dans leur chambre.**

_**Quatre heures plus tard !**_

**Damon et Elena sortirent de leur séance de cinéma après trois heures de film. Elena avait choisit la rétrospection d'A**_**utant en emporte le vent, **_**et Damon avait accepté sans rechigner. Pendant la séance, Elena s'était retrouvée à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Damon, qui avait fait tout son possible pour ne rien tenter qui pourrait coûter toute chance de pouvoir regagner le cœur de la jeune fille.**

**Bras dessus bras dessous, ils sortirent donc du bâtiment en riant.**

« J'arrive pas à croire que ce film passe toujours, même après toutes ces années ! » dit Damon.

« Que veux-tu ? » dit Elena. « Ce film est un classique, même dans cent ans on en parlera encore ! »

« Ouais, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rester à nouveau trois heures assis sur ces fauteuils miteux » la prévint-il.

**Elle se mit à rire, puis, s'arrêtant de marcher, elle lui dit, alors qu'il s'arrêta à son tour afin de la regarder :**

« Merci d'avoir insisté pour cette soirée, j'en avais vraiment besoin ! »

« Mais je t'en prie ! » lui dit-il en souriant.

« Et merci d'avoir été là pour moi ces trois dernières années ! » dit-elle, sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi Elena, sache-le ! » lui promit-il.

**Aucun d'eux ne lâchait le regard de l'autre. Damon pencha doucement son visage vers celui d'Elena, et Elena se rendit compte qu'elle se rapprochait également du visage de Damon. Leurs nez s'effleurèrent. Damon porta une main à la joue d'Elena, qui sentit son corps tout entier trembler sous cette caresse. **_**Oh mon Dieu, **_**pensa Elena…**

**Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à peine, en premier lieu.**

_« Suis-mon conseil Elena : oublie Stefan ce soir, oublie tout ce qui a pu se passer entre vous et profite de cette soirée avec Damon. A la fin, tu y verras plus clair dans ton cœur ! »_

**Elena se rappela le conseil de Katherine, et elle fit le reste du chemin. Elle posa sa bouche sur celle de Damon. Le cœur battant, Damon répondit au baiser, mais ils y mirent fin très vite… Le souffle coupé tout deux, ils restèrent front contre front, se moquant qu'on puisse les voir.**

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ! » souffla-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas avoir le cœur brisé de nouveau ! » dit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

« Ça n'arrivera pas ! » lui promit-il. « Je t'aime Elena, et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! »

« Je… je ne sais pas où j'en suis Damon… » lui dit-elle.

« On va y aller doucement. Je n'exigerais rien de toi, je te le promets ! » lui assura-t-il.

**Elle lui fit un petit sourire en hochant la tête. Damon lui embrassa le front. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il dit :**

« Que dirais-tu d'aller manger une bonne part de pizza ? »

« Hum, je vote pour un bon gros hamburger et des frites bien grasses avec plein de ketchup ! » dit-elle.

« Et bien dans ce cas ! » dit Damon en lui tendant le bras.

**Elle crocheta son bras, le sourire aux lèvres, et elle le laissa la conduire dans un fast-food. Là, ils commandèrent chacun un hamburger-frites, mélangeant ketchup ou mayonnaise. Pour le dessert, ils partagèrent un milkshake à la fraise.**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Le Manoir était silencieux. Il était plus de minuit lorsque Damon et Elena rentrèrent de leur soirée. Damon la raccompagna à sa chambre, sans lâcher sa main. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre d'Elena, cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la main de Damon…**

« Merci encore pour cette soirée Damon ! » lui dit-elle.

« On remet ça quand tu veux ! » lui répondit-il.

**Elle lui sourit, et il le lui rendit.**

« Bonne nuit Damon ! »

« Bonne nuit, Elena ! »

**Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, et se détourna pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre… Damon lui attrapa le poignet, la retourna pour l'attirer à lui, et l'embrassa. Elena se laissa séduire par ce baiser, et alla même jusqu'à l'approfondir, ouvrant les lèvres encore plus. Damon y vit un signe d'encouragement. Il glissa sa langue afin de toucher celle d'Elena. Elle se colla contre son corps et enroula ses bras de son cou. Leurs langues se touchèrent avec avidité, presque de gourmandise. Elena fourragea une main dans les cheveux de Damon, tandis que l'autre était posée sur son épaule.**

**Sous l'euphorie du moment, Damon plaqua Elena contre la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, obligeant leurs corps à se calquer l'un à l'autre. Ils durent quand même mettre fin au baiser, mais ils avaient tous les deux la respiration haletante et saccadée.**

« J'ai envie de toi Elena ! » lui dit-il.

« Moi aussi, mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable ! » répondit-elle.

« Non, ce ne serait pas raisonnable ! » marmonna-t-il. « Pas du tout raisonnable ! »

« Ce serait pas bien ! » murmura Elena.

**Leurs bouches se ressoudèrent comme des aimants, et cette fois-ci, l'une des mains de Damon se fraya un chemin sous le haut d'Elena, et sa bouche dévia sur son cou… Une tension érotique se créa. Elle tâta derrière elle et trouva la poignée de la porte. Elle ouvrit celle-ci, et attira Damon par le col de sa veste en cuir à l'intérieur de sa chambre, refermant la porte dans un claquement sourd.**

_**Chambre d'Elena !**_

**La veste en cuir de Damon était par terre, laissant le vampire en chemise… noire.**

« Damon… » commença à dire Elena. « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'on le fasse, mais je veux pas dormir seule ce soir ! »

« On fera ce que tu voudras, Elena, et je resterais avec toi cette nuit si tu le désires ! » lui dit-il.

« Serres-moi dans tes bras ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Damon l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras. Elena s'y sentit en sécurité, en paix. Elle enfouie son visage dans son cou et inspira son odeur.**

« Reste avec moi ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Toujours ! » répondit-il.

**Elle se détacha tout de même de son étreinte…**

« Faut que je me change, je ne peux pas dormir comme ça ! »

« D'accord, je t'attends ici, je ne bougerais pas ! » lui dit-il.

**Elena alla dans sa salle de bain, reliée à la chambre, et ferma la porte derrière elle. Dos contre la porte, elle ferma les yeux et se rappela chaque instant passé en compagnie de Damon, non seulement ces trois dernières années, mais aussi de ce rendez-vous, qui s'était passé au-delà de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle secoua la tête, et se déshabilla, passant un simple jogging et un débardeur. Elle se démaquilla, défit sa queue de cheval avant de les coiffer en vue d'y ôter toute trace de nœuds potentiels, puis, sortit de la salle d'eau pour retrouver Damon.**

**Ce dernier s'était mit à son aise, sans se déshabiller entièrement pour autant, restant en jean et t-shirt. Quand Elena sortit de la salle de bain, il lui sourit légèrement. Un sourire auquel elle répondit avant de s'approcher du vampire et de lui toucher la joue délicatement.**

« Merci d'attendre que je sois prête, Damon ! » lui dit-elle, reconnaissante.

« Hey, après avoir attendu plus de cinquante ans, je peux attendre encore, non ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Je te ferais pas attendre trop longtemps, je te le promets ! » lui assura-t-elle.

« Prends tout le temps qui te faudra ! » lui dit-il.

**Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement, puis, sans rompre le baiser, il prit Elena dans ses bras, comme une mariée, et fila sur le lit. Ils restèrent à s'embrasser quelques minutes, allongés l'un contre l'autre. Elena laissa Damon approfondir leur baiser. Leurs langues se touchèrent, mais Damon jugea préférable de s'arrêter ou bien il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Elena abdiqua sans rechigner, car elle sentait son corps réagir plutôt positivement aux caresses de Damon.**

**S'allongeant sur le côté, tournant le dos au vampire, Elena ferma les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en sentant la couverture se poser jusqu'à ses épaules, puis, le bras de Damon qui s'enroulait autour d'elle.**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**En sortant de la chambre d'Elena, alors que cette dernière était partie sous la douche, Damon regagna la sienne, le corps entier vibrant de bonheur, et de désir. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu en gagnant sa chambre, c'est une ombre derrière un couloir, qui avait vu le vampire sortir de la chambre d'Elena.**

**Quand Elena arriva dans la cuisine, vêtue d'un jean, d'un petit pull fin, elle vit Caroline et Katherine en grande conversation. Une conversation qui s'arrêta lorsque la jeune fille fit son entrée.**

« Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez de parler ? » demanda Elena en ouvrant le frigo.

**Elle en sortit une poche de sang.**

« Et bien, Katherine vient de me dire une chose très intéressante à ton sujet ! » dit Caroline.

« Et, je peux savoir quoi ? » voulut savoir Elena.

« J'ai vu Damon sortir de ta chambre ce matin ! » dit Katherine.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » dit Elena en s'asseyant avec elles à table. « On a seulement dormi, rien de plus ! »

« T'as pas couché avec ? » s'étonna Caroline.

« Non, je ne suis pas prête ! » dit Elena.

« Pourtant ça te ferait du bien ! » lui dit Caroline.

« Sur ce coup, elle n'a pas tort ! » approuva Katherine.

« Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses ! » expliqua Elena. « Oui on est ensemble, et je veux faire les choses bien. Damon respecte ça ! »

« Alors si Damon respecte ça ! » railla Caroline.

**Elena leva les yeux au ciel, mais esquissa tout de même un sourire, tout en sirotant sa poche de sang. Ce qui lui fit un bien fou.**

**Elijah, vêtu comme toujours d'un smoking, gris, fit son entrée dans la cuisine.**

« Bonjour Mesdames ! » les salua-t-il.

**Il s'approcha de Katherine et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers son mari, partageant un tendre baiser, qui fit sourire Elena.**

**Klaus fit également son entrée dans la cuisine, habillé plus décontracté que son aîné. Il salua les filles, mais, en s'arrêtant derrière Caroline, il lui embrassa le cou sans s'embarrasser de la présence des autres.**

« Je vais vous laisser, je vais aux écuries ! » dit Elena, en se levant.

**Elle jeta sa poche de sang vide à la poubelle, et sortit du Manoir.**

**En se rendant aux écuries, elle rassembla ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, mais elle sentit un regard brûlant se poser sur elle. Arrêtant sa marche, elle regarda derrière elle, et elle aperçut Damon, poster à la fenêtre du salon, une tasse dans les mains. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, servant un sourire en prime, auxquels il répondit.**

_**Trois mois plus tard !**_

_**Cher journal,**_

_**Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien que ces trois derniers mois. Damon me rend heureuse, et comblée. Bien que nous n'avons encore rien fait. Chaque jour qui passe, Stefan quitte de plus en plus mes pensées. Je l'oublie totalement lorsque je suis avec Damon. Je ne fais plus un seul cauchemar depuis que je dors dans ses bras, chaque soir. Je sais que je l'aime, mais suis-je prête pour autant à le lui dire ? Il le faudra bien. Je sais qu'il m'aime, il me l'a dit, et me le dit presque chaque jour, en m'assurant qu'il n'attendait pas que je le lui dise. Qu'il comprenait qu'il me faudrait du temps pour retomber amoureuse…**_

**Elle mit trois petits points, puis, referma son journal et se laissa aller contre sa jument, qui se réveilla au contact de la jeune fille. Elena resta un moment contre Jenna, profitant du soleil qui lui réchauffa le visage. Elle finit tout de même par se lever, entraînant sa jument, et à rentrer au Manoir.**

**Damon l'accueillit alors qu'elle fit trotter sa jument jusqu'à l'écurie.**

« J'étais sur le point de venir te retrouver ! » lui dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant. « Je te manquais déjà ? »

**Elle descendit de sa monture, et Damon fut à ses côtés en une seconde. Elle leva les yeux, accrochant son regard bleu, presque gris et complètement ravageur. Elle se perdit dans ses prunelles envoûtantes. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui vola un baiser.**

« Alors, je t'ai manqué ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Toujours ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Je t'aime Damon ! » déclara-t-elle tout à coup.

**La seconde qui suivit cette déclaration, Elena se retrouva dans les airs… Damon l'avait soulevé de terre pour tourner en cercle, serrant la jeune femme contre lui. Elena éclata de rire, mais ne se détacha pas de l'étreinte de Damon pour autant. Lorsqu'elle retoucha terre, elle laissa ses bras enroulés autour de son cou, et leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau.**

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui Damon, je t'aime ! » répondit-elle.

**Il l'embrassa. Elle répondit. Jenna y mit fin en tapant l'épaule de Damon de son front, faisant rire les deux vampires.**

« Je crois qu'elle est jalouse ! » dit Damon.

« De qui de toi ? Ou de moi ? » sourit Elena.

« Sûrement de toi ! » répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« Tu m'aides à la rentrer dans son boxe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On fera quoi quand on aura finit ? » voulut savoir Damon.

« Hum… je vais y réfléchir ! » dit Elena en se collant contre lui.

**Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, avant de ramener Jenna dans son boxe. Elena brossa sa jument après lui avoir enlevé la scelle et tout le reste de l'équipement qui lui servait à l'équitation, et quand elle eut finit, elle sortit du boxe, referma derrière elle, et, récupérant son sac contenant son journal intime etc., ils quittèrent les boxes des chevaux et retournèrent jusqu'au Manoir, main dans la main.**

**Bouche contre bouche, Elena et Damon arrivèrent jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives, qui se trouvaient au premier étage du Manoir…**

« Faut que je me change… » dit Elena.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Damon.

**Il l'embrassa encore…**

« Damon…faut vraiment… que je change… » insista-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« T'es sûre ? » demanda-t-il, l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Hum hum… je suis sûre… » marmonna-t-elle contre sa bouche. « Enfin je crois… »

**Quand elle sentit la porte dans son dos, Elena abandonna toutes tentatives de repousser Damon. Elle ouvrit la porte et l'attira à l'intérieur, le tirant par les pans de son t-shirt.**

**Elena retira le t-shirt de Damon, révélant son torse parfaitement sculpté. Il lui défit son petit chemisier rose, en essayant de ne pas montrer son impatience, mais Elena était toute aussi impatiente que lui. Le chemisier glissa sur les épaules fines d'Elena, qui plongea son regard dans celui de Damon. Le vêtement rejoignit le t-shirt au sol.**

**Les mains d'Elena se posèrent sur le torse de Damon. Ce dernier l'encercla de ses bras et captura ses lèvres. Des lèvres qui se posèrent sur son torse. Elena parsema de baisers chaque parcelle de peau qui fut sur le chemin de sa bouche, et ne pu s'empêcher de le mordiller au niveau du cou, y faisant glisser sa langue. Elle avait une envie folle d'y planter ses crocs, mais Damon ramena sa bouche contre la sienne pour un baiser langoureux. Il la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il l'emmena jusqu'au lit, où il l'assit, restant entre ses jambes. Il fit dévier sa bouche sur son cou, mais Elena crocheta ses bras sous ses épaules et l'entraîna avec elle sur le matelas alors qu'elle se laissa tomber dessus. Damon se retrouva allongé au-dessus d'Elena, mais n'en arrêta pas ses caresses pour autant.**

**Damon dévia à nouveau sa bouche, mais cette fois sur la clavicule d'Elena. Entre sa poitrine, son ventre… Il déboutonna lentement les boutons de son jean, dévoilant ainsi un bout de dentelle bleu nuit. Il lui enleva le jean, ôtant les bottines qu'elle portait par la même occasion, puis, se rallongea sur elle. Elena l'entoura de ses jambes, tandis que Damon quémanda un nouveau baiser. **

…

**Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd provenant du rez-de-chaussée.**

« Qui peut bien faire un tel boucan ? » dit Damon.

« Personne n'ouvrent les portes aussi fort d'habitude ! » dit Elena, qui était à bout de souffle.

« Je vais aller voir ! » dit Damon.

**Il se mit sur ses jambes, remettant son t-shirt, mais Elena se leva aussi pour remettre son chemisier.**

« Je viens avec toi ! » décida-t-elle.

**Elle boutonna le dernier bouton de son vêtement, et, quand Damon se retourna vers elle, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.**

« Et si tu emménageais définitivement dans ma chambre ? » proposa-t-elle.

« T'es sérieuse ? » arqua-t-il.

« Très sérieuse ! » affirma-t-elle. « Tu dors avec moi tous les soirs, alors pourquoi ne pas déménager tes affaires dans ma chambre ? »

« Ça fera vrai couple ! » la prévint-il.

« C'est ce qu'on est depuis trois mois il me semble, non ? » fit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« Hum oui… t'as raison… hum… » marmonna-t-il.

**Le baiser s'intensifia, mais des éclats de rires – inconnus, enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient – leur parvinrent !**

**Arrivée dans le Manoir familial dans lequel elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis quelques années, Rebekah posa sa valise dans l'entrée, entraînant un Stefan plus que surpris de voir la taille du domaine.**

« C'est… immense ! » constata-t-il.

« Et encore, tu n'as pas vu l'extérieur ! » lui dit-elle. « En tout cas je te remercie, d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner ! »

« J'allais pas te laisser toute seule quand même ! » dit-il en l'encerclant par la taille.

« Je t'aime Stefan ! » dit-elle en lui caressant la nuque.

« Mais je t'aime aussi ! » retourna-t-il.

**Ils s'embrassèrent, et Stefan la souleva en la faisant tourner, ce qui déclencha les rires de Rebekah…**

…

_« Stefan ? »_

**Reposant Rebekah sur ses jambes, Stefan reconnu la voix de son aîné. Il le vit en haut des escaliers de marbre… tenant la main d'Elena.**

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faite chez moi vous deux ? » demanda Rebekah d'une voix mauvaise.

« On vit ici depuis plus de trois ans, pauvre fille ! » répondit Damon, de son tact habituel.

**Il descendit les marches, gardant Elena près de lui, tandis que Rebekah s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le plus vieux des Salvatore, mais Stefan l'en empêcha en la prenant par la taille. Elena quant à elle, faisait de son mieux pour supporter le regard de Stefan. Ce dernier regardait les mains entrelacées de son frère et de son ex petit amie.**

« Mes frères ne m'ont pas dis qu'ils vous hébergés ! » cracha Rebekah.

« Ouais, y a plein de choses que tes frères ont fait exprès de te cacher ! » railla Damon.

**Il s'arrêta en bas des escaliers, et regarda tour à tour son frère et Rebekah.**

« Stefan, ça fait longtemps ! » dit Damon.

« Et je vois que t'as pas mis longtemps à récupérer ce qui était à moi ! » répliqua Stefan.

« N'allons pas sur ce terrain Stefan ! » le prévint Damon.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » fit Stefan. « Après tout, on s'est séparé à cause de toi ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Damon. « J'ai pas bien entendu… Vous vous êtes séparés à cause de moi ? D'après Elena, elle n'a pas eu son mot à dire sur ton départ. Et ce n'est pas à cause de moi, mais à cause de cette garce qui te sert de copine aujourd'hui ! »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Damon, mais t'es resté en contact avec Elena pour une raison, hein ? Tu l'aimais toujours et tu ne supportais pas de me voir avec elle ! » fit Stefan.

**Damon ricana, sans pour autant lâcher la main d'Elena.**

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi j'ai gardé contact avec Elena pendant toutes ces années ? » demanda Damon.

« Je t'écoute, si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais ça ne changera rien ! » dit Stefan.

« Ouais tu m'étonnes ! » fulmina Damon. « Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, p'tit frère : tu n'as jamais supporté que je sois tombé amoureux de ta petite copine, et malgré le fait qu'elle t'a choisit cette nuit-là, t'as pas hésité à couper tous liens avec ton frère. T'avais peur de quoi hein ? Que j'essaie de te la piquer ? »

« C'est bien ton genre ! » dit Stefan.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins de quoi on parlait quand je l'appelais ? » dit Damon. « Je lui demandais de tes nouvelles. Je voulais savoir comment allait mon p'tit frère, car malgré ce que tu pouvais penser je n'en voulais pas à Elena de t'avoir choisis à ma place. Je savais que tu la méritais contrairement à moi ! »

**Damon serrait les poings si forts qu'Elena avait dû ôter sa main de celle du vampire. Elle lui toucha le bras pour tenter de le calmer. Un geste qui fit rire Rebekah.**

« Elena, quelle surprise, je te croyais morte ! » sourit Rebekah.

« Ça t'aurait fait plaisir hein ? » cracha Elena.

« Avoir un double dans la famille est déjà insupportable, mais alors deux, c'est plus que je ne puis supporter ! » dit Rebekah.

« Ça t'amuse de détruire ma vie ? » dit Elena.

« Si tu savais à quel point ! » dit Rebekah, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Stefan, fait la taire ou je m'en chargerais ! » fit Damon.

« Tu seras mort avant même d'avoir fait un geste ! » lui dit Rebekah.

**Elena enroula son bras autour de celui de Damon, voulant l'empêcher de faire une bêtise qui pourrait lui coûter la vie.**

**Rebekah regarda Elena, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. En une seconde tout fut finit : Rebekah s'était rué sur Damon, l'envoyant valser contre un mur, puis, elle empoigna Elena par le bras et le lui tordit, avant de crocheter sa gorge.**

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de tuer moi-même ! » dit Rebekah.

« Stefan, tu vas pas la laisser faire quand même ? » claqua Damon en s'éclipsant près de son frère.

« Oh voyons Damon, on sait bien qu'Elena n'a jamais voulu de cette vie, je ne fais que lui rendre service ! » s'amusa Rebekah.

« Elle t'a lavé le cerveau ou quoi ? » rétorqua Damon en regardant son frère.

**Il l'avait empoigné par le col de sa chemise et l'avait plaqué contre le mur le plus proche.**

« Bon sang Stefan réveille-toi, tu ne vois pas qu'elle t'a empoisonné le cerveau ? » s'écria Damon.

« Elle ne m'a rien fait en dehors de m'ouvrir les yeux ! » répliqua Stefan en se libérant de la poigne de son frère.

_« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir ! »_

**A peine s'était-il retourné qu'Elena fut projeté au sol, et qu'un lame grise transperça le cœur de Rebekah. Laissant la dague là où elle était, Klaus laissa le corps de sa sœur tomber par terre.**

« C'est pas bien chéri ! » le réprimanda Caroline, qui entrait dans la demeure des sacs pleins les bras.

« C'est pas comme si elle était morte. Elle fait juste un petit somme ! » dit Klaus.

_« Elena ! »_

**Katherine entra à son tour, se débarrassant de ses sacs à ses pieds. Elle s'avança en courant jusqu'à Elena et l'aida à se remettre debout.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Katherine.

« Ouais, Klaus m'a évité le pire ! » répondit Elena.

**Elle répondit à l'étreinte de Katherine, sous l'étonnement de Stefan.**

« Et vous êtes amies maintenant ! » ricana-t-il. « Alors là j'aurais tout vu ! »

**N'y tenant plus, Damon se retourna vers son frère et lui mit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, le faisant voler à travers pièce et atterrir lourdement contre le mur.**

« Tu devrais arrêter de la ramener, Stefan ! » lui conseilla Damon.

**Le plus jeune des Salvatore se releva, et essuya la petite goutte de sang qui perlait sur sa lèvre, qui se referma aussitôt. Kol et Elijah venaient à leur tour d'arriver, et Kol sourit en voyant sa sœur avec une dague en plein cœur.**

« Pour une fois, elle l'a mérité ! » dit-il.

« Pour une fois on est d'accord ! » approuva Elijah.

**Stefan regarda son aîné :**

« J'aurais jamais cru te voir devenir copain avec les Originels ! »

« Et moi je n'aurais jamais cru que tu deviendrais le plus bête d'entre nous ! » contra Damon. « Comment t'as pu faire ça à Elena ? Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état elle était quand je l'ai trouvé ? »

« Ça ne sert à rien Damon, le mal est fait et jamais je ne vous le pardonnerais de m'avoir caché que vous vous parliez dans mon dos ! » dit Stefan.

« C'est moi qui ait demandé à Elena de ne rien te dire parce que je savais que tu en tirerais des conclusions hâtives. Elle n'a fait que tenir une promesse ! » s'écria Damon.

« Oui bien sûr, et je suis sûr que t'as pas hésité à la rejoindre quand elle t'a dit que je l'avais quitté hein ? » claqua Stefan.

« C'est Caroline qui m'a appelé pour me le dire. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Elena pendant cinq jours, jusqu'à ce que Kol n'appelle Klaus pour lui dire qu'il t'avait vu en train de roucouler avec cette sale pétasse à Venise. » s'emporta Damon. « Elena gisait sur le parquet de votre appartement, elle se laissait mourir à petit feu, et je suis arrivé à temps pour la sauver. Voilà ce que ta rupture lui a fait, alors qu'elle est devenue un vampire pour toi ! »

**Stefan regarda Elena, qui évita son regard aussitôt, mais Katherine fit un geste afin que la jeune fille puisse regarder Stefan dans les yeux.**

« Elena ? » dit Stefan.

« J'ai rien à te dire Stefan, tu m'as laissé sans remords alors je n'ai plus rien à te dire. » dit Elena, qui finalement le regarda dans les yeux. « Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

« Moi non plus je n'ai plus rien à te dire ! » dit Damon.

**Il se retourna vers Elena, lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit sans hésiter, et il l'a fit sortir du Manoir…**

**De son côté, Stefan était face à trois Originels, plus Katherine et Caroline.**

« Sacrée Rebekah, il faut toujours qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ! » dit Klaus.

« T'aurais pu éviter la dague ! » dit Caroline.

« Au moins avec ça elle dort aussi longtemps qu'on le souhaite ! » s'amusa Kol.

« Bien, Stefan, je dois avouer que toi et notre chère sœur avaient un sacré culot pour venir… ici, et sans prévenir ! » dit Klaus.

« C'est Rebekah qui a tenu à venir, pas moi ! » réfuta Stefan. « Et on ne savait pas qu'_ils_ seraient là ! »

« C'est bizarre mais je croyais que le téléphone était encore un objet utilisé de nos jours ? » ironisa Kol.

« Et si on posait la question à notre sœur ? » proposa Elijah.

« Rho déjà ? » dit Kol. « Je la trouve très bien comme elle est ! »

**Klaus soupira, mais ôta la dague du corps de sa sœur. Il s'éclipsa pour ranger la dague, et revint aussitôt derrière Caroline, lui claquant une fesse.**

« Hey mais ça va pas ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Ce n'était qu'une simple marque d'affection Trésor ! » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. « Et si toi ainsi que cette chère Katerina nous laissiez discuter ? »

« Avec joie ! » approuva Katherine.

**Elle récupéra les nombreux sacs de vêtements qui gisaient à l'entrée, embrassa Elijah et s'éclipsa à l'étage, suivit de Caroline.**

« J'aurais vraiment tout vu ! » soupira Stefan.

« Tu n'es pas en position de faire des remarques, Stefan ! » dit Elijah.

**Ça ne prit que quelques secondes pour que Rebekah ne se réveille de son sommeil forcé. En prenant une bouffée d'air, elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva en un instant, plantant son regard sur un de ses frères en particulier.**

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu me plantes une dague dans le cœur ! » gronda-t-elle.

« T'étais sur le point de tuer Elena, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! » dit Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'elle meurt ou qu'elle vive, puisque tu ne peux plus créer d'hybride ? » claqua Rebekah.

« Oui et je te remercie pour ça, petite sœur ! » répliqua Klaus. « Mais pour répondre à ta question : Elena fait partie de la famille dès l'instant où Caroline a fait partie de la mienne, et dès l'instant où Elijah à épouser cette chère Katerina ! »

« Alors vous la choisissez elle plutôt que votre propre sœur ? » cracha Rebekah.

« On ne choisit personne, mais Elena et Damon sont nos invités, et il n'est pas question que tu essaies de la tuer, est-ce que c'est clair ? » dit Elijah d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

« Vous me foutez dehors c'est ça ? » s'offusqua Rebekah.

« Cet endroit t'appartient aussi, alors tu as le droit d'y rester aussi longtemps que tu le désire, mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Elena ou Damon, je peux t'assurer que je te remets dans ton cercueil pour les neuf prochaines décennies ! » la prévint Klaus. « Et je ferais en sorte que Stefan ne retrouve jamais l'endroit où je te cacherais ! »

_**Dans le jardin du Manoir !**_

**Après s'être éloigné du Manoir, dans les profondeurs des bois environnants la demeure, Damon s'arrêta et donna un gros coup de pied dans un rocher, qui se fissure en deux. Ce geste fit sursauter Elena. Un grognement sourd monta dans la poitrine de Damon. Elena déglutit mais s'approcha quand même du vampire, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.**

« Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plaît ! » lui dit-elle.

**Damon tomba à genoux. Elena l'imita mais se plaça d'abord devant lui. Il la vit, **_**enfin**_**, et l'attira contre lui, la serrant très fort. Heureusement qu'elle n'était plus fragile ! Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de force…**

« Et si on partait, Elena ? » demanda Damon en mettant fin à l'étreinte.

**Ils restèrent pourtant dans la même position…**

« Quoi mais… partir où ça ? » demanda Elena à son tour.

« J'en sais rien où tu veux ! » répondit Damon. « Il est hors de question qu'on reste dans la même maison que les deux personnes qui t'ont fait souffrir ces trois dernières années ! »

« Damon… j'adorerais partir avec toi mais, en partant on fait plaisir à Stefan et Rebekah ! » dit Elena.

« Je m'en fiche ! » répliqua Damon. « Si on reste je risque de tuer mon frère ! »

« Laisse-moi jusqu'à demain soir, et je te donnerais ma réponse ! » posa-t-elle.

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-il. « Je t'aime Elena ! »

« Je t'aime aussi Damon ! »

**Le baiser qu'ils partagèrent les délesta de la colère qu'ils avaient ressentit un peu plus tôt. Damon attira Elena un peu plus à lui, mais celle-ci contrebalança avec son poids et obligea Damon à s'allonger sur elle.**

« On n'était pas au milieu d'un truc important tout à l'heure ? » fit-il mine de demander.

« Je crois bien qu'on en était là… » sourit Elena en faisant glisser sa main sous son t-shirt, caressant son torse.

« Je crois que t'avais tes jambes autour de ma taille… » dit-il, alors qu'elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes. « Ouais je me souviens maintenant ! »

**Elena eut un petit rire, tandis que Damon plaça ses mains au-dessus de la tête d'Elena, et quémanda un baiser. Elle le lui rendit tout en faisant glisser ses mains dans le dos de Damon, caressant sa peau, et resserrant sa prise autour de lui, rapprochant leurs corps au maximum.**

« Damon… » souffla-t-elle, alors que celui-ci dévia sa bouche sur son cou.

« Hum ? »

« Pas ici, pas notre première fois ! » dit-elle, tout en lui donnant un meilleur accès à son cou.

**Elle ôta ses mains de son t-shirt pour les fourrager dans les cheveux noirs corbeaux de Damon, qui ramena sa bouche contre celle d'Elena, mêlant leurs langues… Il y mit fin tout de même…**

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais pas l'amour en pleine forêt ! » lui assura-t-il. « Ou du moins pas la première fois ! »

« On a tes affaires à déménager de ta chambre… à la mienne ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Ce sera vite fait ! » dit-il.

« Et bien allons-y ! » lui dit-elle. « Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on pourra s'y enfermer ! »

**Damon la fixa dans les yeux. Elle lui rendit son regard. Il l'embrassa avec une douceur nouvelle. Un baiser qui lui parcourue le corps.**

**Ils se levèrent, et rentrèrent au Manoir en marchant à leur rythme, d'abord main dans la main, puis, Damon entoura un bras autour des épaules de sa bien-aimée, qui elle, entoura sa taille d'un bras. Ils avaient vraiment prit leur temps pour regagner le Manoir, car en arrivant, le soleil déclinait, et la fraicheur du soir se fit ressentir, sans que ça ne les affecte tous les deux…**

**C**_**hambre d'Elena… & de Damon !**_

**Elena sortit de la salle de bain, un peignoir en soie qui laissait apparaître ses jambes fines et nues, tandis que Damon buvait une tasse contenant du sang. L'odeur arriva jusqu'aux narines d'Elena, qui fut devant lui en un instant. Elle prit la tasse, que Damon lui tendit, et la vida d'un trait, faisant sourire le vampire, qui s'assit sur le lit.**

**Elena posa la tasse vide sur sa table de nuit, puis, la seconde suivante, se retrouva à califourchon sur Damon. Elle lui enleva son t-shirt, et ne fit rien pour empêcher son amant de lui détacher son peignoir. Un peignoir qui, à mesure qu'il tombait sur les épaules d'Elena, laissa apparaître un soutien-gorge noir, puis, le boxer assortit.**

« Tu es parfaite, Elena ! » dit Damon d'une voix rauque.

**Il posa sa bouche furtivement entre sa poitrine, recouverte par le soutien-gorge. Damon se servit de sa vitesse pour les allonger sur le lit.**

**Ils échangèrent un regard qui reflétait un amour, une passion commune, mais d'une telle intensité que leur désir intérieur grimpa en flèche en chacun d'eux. Damon rattacha sa bouche à celle d'Elena, qui chercha la langue de son amant avec avidité. Ses mains descendirent le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins… Passant ses mains sur le devant, Elena défit la boucle de la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon de Damon. Ce dernier rompit le baiser, juste le temps de se débarrasser de son vêtement encombrant.**

**Au lieu de revenir à la hauteur d'Elena, Damon parsema ses lèvres sur les jambes nues de la jeune fille, qui se cambra à mesure qu'il embrassait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il était affamé de sentir sa peau sous sa bouche. Une bouche qu'il posa ensuite sur son ventre plat, qu'il cajola longuement avant d'atteindre la naissance de sa poitrine.**

« Damon… » souffla Elena.

**Il mordilla son oreille, avant de revenir enfin à sa bouche, qu'il embrassa avec langueur.**

« Elena… »

**Inversant leur place, Elena se retrouva au-dessus de Damon, assise sur lui. Elle se pencha et posa, à son tour, sa bouche sur la peau de Damon. Arrivée à ses abdominaux, qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts, elle y fit glisser sa langue, en dessinant chaque contour. La saveur de sa peau était un pur délice dans la bouche d'Elena. Elle se délecta de cette sensation, mais le picotement qu'elle ressentait dans le bas-ventre – un picotement qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis plus de trois ans, et jamais de cette intensité – lui rappela à quel point elle était en manque de sexe. Remontant – tout en traçant des baisers qui eurent l'effet de brûlure jouissif sur la peau du vampire – jusqu'à la bouche de Damon, Elena laissait échapper ça et là des gémissements qui rendirent Damon complètement fou.**

**Emprisonnant sa bouche de la sienne, Elena passa ses mains derrière son dos et détacha l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, libérant ainsi sa poitrine. Damon se releva en position assise, avant de rompre le baiser. Aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche, juste un halètement sourd et régulier à mesure que chacun touchait ou embrassait la peau de l'autre.**

**Seule l'obscurité de la chambre fut témoin de cette étreinte passionnée, qui allait sceller leur amour une bonne fois pour toute, après plus de cinquante années de désir refoulé.**

…

**Nus sous les draps, Damon et Elena ne cessaient de s'embrasser ni de se caresser. Damon était entré en elle avec une extrême délicatesse, qui avait fait perdre la tête à Elena.**

**Elle passait ses mains sur ses épaules musclés et parfaite, les caressant sans relâche tandis que Damon, qui semblait ne plus vouloir relâcher la bouche de sa compagne. Plus de cinquante ans après être tombé amoureux d'elle, il l'avait enfin dans ses bras et il n'était pas question pour lui de rompre un seul contact de sa peau. D'ailleurs, sa main droite était partie à la découverte de l'une des jambes d'Elena, qui avait remontée cette jambe le long de son corps.**

**Il continua ses mouvement de hanches, et sembla toucher le point de non-retour car Elena lui mordit la lèvre à l'en faire saigner, s'échappant un gémissement aigüe de sa gorge. Il stoppa tout mouvement uniquement pour la dévorer du regard.**

« Continue ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! » supplia-t-il à son tour.

« Je t'aime ! » lui dit-elle en portant une main à sa joue.

« Je t'aime tellement ! » dit-il à son tour.

**Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne et reprit ses pénétrations, plus amples, plus fluides, plus passionnées que précédemment. Les grondements rauques de Damon se mêlèrent aux gémissements aigus d'Elena.**

**Lorsque la jouissance les frappa en même temps, c'est à peine s'ils s'en étaient aperçus, perdus dans leur baiser et leur passion. **

**Passant une partie de la nuit à faire l'amour, ils s'endormirent dans le noir le plus complet de la chambre, protégeant leur sommeil par de vastes volets et de longs rideaux.**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Ayant été attiré dans les jardins du Manoir par Caroline et Katherine, Elena fut contraire, à contrecœur, de quitter les bras de Damon, et la cuisine dans laquelle elle venait de finir de prendre son petit-déjeuner.**

« On veut tout savoir ! » chantonna Caroline.

**Elles s'installèrent toutes les trois au pied d'un arbre où poussait des Fleurs de Cerisier, qu'Elijah avait fait planter pour Katherine.**

« Comment était ta nuit ? » demanda Caroline.

« Fabuleuse ! » répondit Elena, avant que son sourire ne se fane.

« Quoi ? » s'alarma Katherine. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Damon veut qu'on s'en aille, rien que lui et moi. » avoua Elena.

« Et c'est ce qui t'ennui ? » s'étonna Caroline.

« Je crois qu'il veut qu'on parte pour les mauvaises raisons ! » dit Elena.

« Il veut partir parce que Stefan et Rebekah sont là, pas vrai ? » dit Katherine.

« Ouais ! » soupira Elena.

« Moi je ne vois là qu'une occasion pour vous d'être seuls. De vivre votre amour comme vous l'entendez, au grand jour, et pas seulement à vous confiner ici ! » dit Caroline.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Elena.

« Mais oui ! » lui assura Caroline. « Et puis, tu es resté trop longtemps ici. Maintenant que tu es de nouveau heureuse avec Damon, il est temps pour toi de vivre ta vie avec lui, ailleurs qu'à Londres ! »

« Elle a raison ! » appuya Katherine.

« Mais vous allez me manquer ! » couina Elena.

**Katherine lui prit la main et la fit asseoir entre elle et Caroline. Elle attira sa descendante contre elle, la serrant dans ses bras tandis que Caroline se blottit contre Elena.**

…

**Au Manoir, alors que Damon sortait de sa chambre – celle qu'il partageait désormais avec Elena – Stefan vint à la rencontre de son aîné !**

« Je croyais t'avoir dit que j'avais plus rien à te dire ! » dit Damon.

« C'est ta chambre ? » demanda Stefan en pointant la porte d'un signe de tête.

« Ouais, et celle d'Elena ! » répondit Damon. « Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux que je t'aie remplacé ? »

« C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? Me la prendre ! » dit Stefan.

« Alors tu crois qu'elle a sauté dans mon lit après ton départ ? » claqua Damon. « On est ensemble depuis seulement trois mois. Il lui a fallu trois ans pour se remettre de votre rupture. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que te voir partir lui ferait plaisir ? »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se laisserait mourir ! » dit Stefan.

« Garde tes bons sentiments Stefan. Si je te vois t'approcher d'Elena une seule fois, je te tuerais, et cette fois c'est une promesse ! » dit Damon.

« A croire qu'être frères ne nous réussit pas tant que ça ! » exposa Stefan.

« C'est toi qui a tout fait pour qu'on en arrive là ! » pointa Damon. « Quoi qu'il arrive on est frères, on n'y peut rien, mais ce que tu as fais est impardonnable, mais tu resteras toujours mon p'tit frère, même si je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie. Ni dans celle d'Elena ! »

**Il jeta un dernier regard à son frère, avant de descendre retrouver Elena, qui, lorsqu'elle vit mettre un pas dans le jardin et venir dans sa direction, se défit de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie et de Katherine pour courir dans ceux de Damon.**

**Il l'accueillit par un baiser, qu'Elena mit fin en disant :**

« C'est d'accord, partons, rien que toi et moi ! »

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il, sans cacher son sourire.

« Oui, je veux être avec toi, et rien qu'avec toi alors, partons, où tu veux ! » répondit-elle.

« On partira demain, d'accord ? » proposa-t-il.

« Et pourquoi pas tout de suite ? » dit-elle. « On prépare nos affaires, et on file à l'aéroport pour n'importe où ! »

« Tu es folle, Elena ! » rit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Elle le rejoignit dans son hilarité, mais lui rendit le baiser.**

_**Chambre d'Elena & Damon !**_

**Bouclant sa valise, Elena enroula ses bras autour du cou de Damon, l'embrassa, et lui dit d'une voix suave :**

« Je prendrais bien une douche avant de partir ! »

« Vous êtes diaboliquement tentante Mademoiselle Gilbert ! » gronda-t-il.

« Alors, tu viens prendre une douche avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Au lieu de répondre, Damon s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, et Elena sentit de l'eau froide couler sur elle. Se moquant du chaud ou froid, Elena mit quand même l'eau chaude en abondance tandis que Damon la débarrasser des vêtements encombrants et lourds avec l'eau qui venait de les tremper de la tête aux pieds. Elena fit pareil avec lui, et quand ils furent nus, ils en oublièrent le Manoir remplit de vampire à l'ouïe superpuissante. Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, plus passionnément que la nuit précédente…**

…

_**Aéroport de Heathrow !**_

**Arrivée à l'aéroport, conduit par Elijah et Katherine qui devaient passer la journée en ville pour affaire, Elena et Damon avaient choisit un vol au pif, et ils s'envolèrent, deux heures plus tard, pour Madrid !**

…

_**Dix ans plus tard !**_

_**Marrakech !**_

**Bercée par le bruit des vagues qui ricochaient près de leur maison au bord d'une plage de Marrakech, Elena se réveilla tout doucement. Un bras autour d'elle la fit sourire. La fit soupirer de bonheur. Se retournant vers **_**lui**_**, Elena ouvrit les yeux, espérant croiser les beaux yeux bleus de celui qu'elle allait appeler désormais **_**son mari**_**, mais elle tomba sur des paupières fermées. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Etre un vampire ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer dormir des heures entières. Elle lui caressa la joue, ce qui le fit réagir. Il battit des paupières avant de les ouvrir, laissant apparaître son regard transparent qu'aimait tant Elena.**

« Enfin mon mari se réveille ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Alors ce n'était pas un rêve, on s'est bien marié hier ! » dit Damon.

**Elena lui montra sa main gauche, où reposait un très beau diamant sur un anneau doré.**

« On s'est marié ! » affirma-t-elle.

« Hum viens par-là ! » susurra-t-il en lui caressant la hanche.

**Ils partagèrent un baiser plein de tendresse… Plein d'amour… Damon l'attira un peu plus contre lui, roula sur le dos afin qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus.**

« Madame Salvatore… » ronronna Damon. « Hum j'aime comme ça sonne ! »

« Je vous aime, Monsieur Salvatore ! » dit-elle avant de minauder : « Fais-moi l'amour ! »

**Damon se retrouva aussitôt au-dessus, se plaçant entre les jambes de sa **_**femme**_**. Il frissonna de plaisir en pensant ça…**

« Tu veux rester au Maroc ? » demanda-t-il, entrant en elle avec une extrême douceur. « Ou bien tu veux qu'on aille dans un autre pays, pour notre lune de miel ? »

« Humm… une île de préférence… » répondit-elle, poussant des petits gémissements à mesure qu'il bougeait en elle.

« Que dirais-tu de Tahiti ? » proposa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**Pour réponse, elle l'embrassa…**

« Je prends ça pour un _oui _! » marmonna-t-il.

**Il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche… Elle tira sur le drap et le remonta sur eux, les cachant aux fins rayons du soleil qui filtraient à présent à travers la fine fenêtre de leur chambre…**

**Elena se laissa combler de bonheur, et elle se laissa emmener au bout du monde par ce vampire qui était aujourd'hui son mari… Ce vampire fougueux qui aimait les choses simples et qui prenait ce qu'il voulait.**

**Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait accepté l'immortalité ! Être avec Damon pour le restant de l'éternité, à faire ce qu'il voulait, à vivre une vie de bohême.**

**Une vraie vie de vampire !**

* * *

**Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de cet O.S quémander par mes lecteurs sur facebook, où vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page Lily Fictions ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à le lire, car moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !**

**Aurélie !**


End file.
